


Breathless

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Lots of biting, M/M, because vampire!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: The way his eyes flicker red and gold all at once, the way he feels with his fangs sunken into his flesh and his tongue against his neck is all too much for Hoseok.





	

The world is spinning. His vision blurs with spots of red and black, the world disappearing before him. The ringing in his head drowns out everything else, makes him light-headed, the rings mimicking the sickening tear of flesh as it breaks. It was like poison dripping into his veins, coursing through him and his muscles spasm as a result. The first flow of pain hit him harder than he ever remembered it doing before, his mind going blank and his entire existence feeling like it was slowly being erased with each wave of pain that crashed through him.

Then it stops. The pain becomes nothing, he feels nothing. He can't move, the breath is trapped in his lungs, his eyes roll back, and he knows there's blood on his lip seeping from the cut he made with his teeth, but he doesn't care he doesn't feel it. His nails dig into something, he can feel that, but the state of his mind almost completely gone doesn't quite register anything anymore so he doesn't even consider what he's doing. He just digs, his head lolling to the side and he feels nothing but the cold.

There's a breeze that blows over him, around him, inside of him.

He remembers it being warm instead, the blood trickling down his neck, but he doesn't even feel that anymore he just feels... cold.

His body jerks awake finally, breath pushing from his lungs and he feels his heart pound against his chest for once in those last few minutes that he felt like death itself. But it was all in a heartbeat. A second has passed, his chest heaving and tears in his eyes as he looks up immediately. His mind is coming back, too fast for him to comprehend anything and his thoughts, stray and many, practically grind themselves around in his head.

In front of him, hand on his waist and one tangled in his hair, he sees blood dripping, blurs of red in his tear stained vision.

It takes him a moment to recover his vision let alone his voice. "W-What... was that?"

"I took too much. Sorry." The voice bleeds into his thoughts, into the ringing in his head, into the sound of his own blood rushing, and it distorts. At first he wonders what they mean, why they apologise, but before he can do anything he feels a tongue smooth over his collarbone, licking up a trail of blood to the side of his neck.

"H-Hyungwon?" he calls, head tilted a little, fingers still dug into the other's shoulders. Hyungwon looks at him immediately, waiting for his next chance to apologise. But Hoseok doesn't do anything, he stares at Hyungwon, nails slowly raking over his bare shoulders but Hyungwon pays it no mind. All memories are suddenly rushing back to him as his vision clears up. Hyungwon's mouth is stained red, blood dripping down his chin, and Hoseok let's out a sigh, his breath visible in the cold air. They're naked, Hoseok straddling Hyungwon's lap on the couch, Hyungwon's hair a mess and Hoseok's lips bruised, his neck littered with bite marks old and new.

Hyungwon always knew his limits with Hoseok when it comes to how much blood he can take, but it's not the first time he's taken just a little more than he should. He always apologised, he always panicked, and Hoseok always reassured him.

Hyungwon's fingers are still in Hoseok's blond locks, grasping but not pulling, and his other hand works over Hoseok's chest to feel as he breathes. It always mesmerises him as he had forgotten what it was like to breathe properly, to feel the air fill his lungs constantly.

They just stared, Hoseok's fresh wound still dripping slowly with blood; dark, red, and something flickers in Hyungwon's eyes every time he accidentally looks. Something wicked and cruel, and yet Hoseok isn't scared. In fact, he loves it. His senses are back in full, the trembling of his body calming down for the most part as well, and he pulls Hyungwon in for a kiss. Rough, messy, maybe a bit loud as well, the blood on Hyungwon's lips smearing more and more and Hoseok can taste it on his tongue. He hates the taste so much but he's gotten use to it.

There is something about the sight of Hyungwon like that, fangs visible, lips red and full, Hoseok's blood smeared and dripping down from them; there's something about it all that just makes Hoseok shudder in one of the most beautiful of ways. A chill running up his spine, the risk, the danger hitting him so clearly and he _enjoys_ it. He likes having Hyungwon feed off him, hold him close and dig his fangs into his flesh wherever he pleases. He likes when Hyungwon teases him, uses him, fucks him while he kisses him all over, his lips stained fresh with his blood.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Hyungwon asks, still making sure Hoseok is okay even in the middle of everything.

Hyungwon always checked up on him so much, made sure he was okay and that he wasn't going too far past Hoseok's limits, and yet he is still so rough with him as well. Hoseok prefers it that way.

Just to show him that he is okay, that he's back and he's actually aware of everything, that he remembers everything and his mind is clear, Hoseok grounds himself down against Hyungwon's dick. He bites his lip, liking the sight of Hyungwon twitching at the sudden move, and arches his back as a wordless invitation for Hyungwon to push inside once again.

Hyungwon doesn't need anything else but that. He adjusts himself, hands falling to Hoseok's waist and he lifts him up a little, slowly lowering him onto his dick, a deep sigh from the blond as he fills him up completely. The couch is small and doesn't give them much space outside of Hoseok straddling Hyungwon, but they work around it. Hyungwon lifts him up slightly, throwing his head back as he slowly slid halfway out of Hoseok and a groan pushed out from the back of his throat.

As Hyungwon thrusts up, his body trembling with the movement, Hoseok gasps. A bite of his lip and a hiss through his teeth and Hyungwon's thrusting again, finding a pace that works, that is fast, rhythmic, rough, and has Hoseok _screaming his name_.

Hoseok tries to drown out his whimpers and moans with a hand over his mouth, but instead they bang against his teeth, the muffled sounds loud enough on their own.

"You're so pretty," Hyungwon mumbles just barely enough for Hoseok to hear. "So, so pretty." He trails kisses over Hoseok's chest, pulling him close and leaving behind so many small bruises as he went. He's so good, hitting Hoseok's prostate almost constantly, his pace never faltering even as his body began to tremble with the pleasure.

His name is on Hoseok's moans, loud, near screams. There are still tears in his eyes, brimming at the corners as his nails find their way down to Hyungwon's arms, his body ice cold against Hoseok's and it feels strange to him still to feel how cold Hyungwon is while his own body is overheating with the pleasure.

Hyungwon’s kisses trail back across his chest, tongue tracing his collarbone to his shoulder where he sinks his teeth into the flesh. It isn’t deep, it doesn’t hurt much, it's just a sharp sting that just barely lingered. All Hoseok feels is Hyungwon’s tongue lapping up the blood that seeps out of the wound and he involuntarily rolls his hips at the damage, the pain, at the pleasure they both brought him just knowing that Hyungwon has marked him as his own inside and out.

“F-Fuck!” Hyungwon curses loud, half muffled against Hoseok’s shoulder as he drops his head, Hoseok continuing to roll his hips just to drive him over the edge, and fuck is it working a bit too well. His speed increases almost to a point where it’s unbearable for Hoseok, where he feels like he’s being undone.

“Hyung-Hyungwon! Fuck, f-fuck! Right there!” His eyes roll back, his mouth falls open into moan after moan. He’d be writhing right now, a complete mess completely undone underneath Hyungwon and all of his strength, inhuman stamina and the way he’s growling deep from the back of his throat. The way the growls hit Hoseok’s skin like Hyungwon is trying to get under his skin and break him apart from the inside out as him shivering and anticipating for when Hyungwon will break him. His mind is already blank.

But to Hoseok’s disappointment, Hyungwon pulls away, dropping his head on the top of the couch instead and staring up at him through his messy fringe. His grasp on Hoseok’s waist tightens, his long nails stabbing at the skin and his knuckles turning white even against his pale skin. He drags one hand over, his nails raking across Hoseok’s skin and making him gasp out in pain and pleasure all at once, all hitting him a bit too much for him to handle.

Hoseok’s dick is throbbing, neglected for so long and he’s so close to his limit. Just a little more. And then he collapses forward, the breath pulled right out of his lungs -- Hyungwon’s slender fingers fitting themselves so perfectly around Hoseok’s cock, squeezing him until he hears a hiccuped moan muffled by his shoulder.

“H-Hyungwon, o-oh my god… W-wait!” he screams, his back arching against it all, arching into Hyungwon’s touch and he starts to lose himself in it all. He’s breaking, he’s weak and cracked over his composure and every touch from Hyungwon is just another to add to it. His skin is on fire, stinging and burning in all the places Hyungwon’s touched before, and now his dick throbs almost painfully in Hyungwon’s hand, pumping him fast, thumb focused on the slit and teasing him.

So Hoseok does the one thing he can do, no thoughts in his mind, having gone completely blank with the amount of pleasure that coursed through and ran up his spine -- He opens his mouth with a moan, biting down hard until he hears that familiar tear, loud and clear and ringing in his ears. He can taste the blood on his tongue, a bitter sour hint to it that has him wanting to pull away in disgust, but he can’t, his body won’t let him. He sucks, drawing the blood out and hearing Hyungwon gasp, his thrusts finally beginning to falter with his own release coming.

It’s a rush, adrenaline, blood pumping through his veins and voices all his own screaming at him. It’s perfect it’s beautiful, knowing what Hyungwon knows, trying it out for himself, giving Hyungwon the same painful pleasure that he adores and begs for. And then something coils inside of him.

He tightens around Hyungwon, hearing him moan out because of it, and Hoseok has a scream in his throat, building and building at the back.

And then it forces its way out, right against Hyungwon’s shoulder and he can taste the blood on his tongue again but it only adds to the rush. He comes undone, his cum spilling into Hyungwon’s hand.

He doesn’t let go, continuing to pump Hoseok, the cum spreading over his dick just to break him further. A spark shoots along his spine and a scream clears from his throat. It's overdone, he's reached his limit yet Hyungwon is still pushing him further, testing how long he can go before it becomes too much. But it became too much so long ago already, and now Hoseok is there shuddering, his eyes rolling back and knuckles white, a hand thrown over his mouth as he whimpers and his composure is long gone.

He's a mess, broken and used, his vision shaking.

“Hyungwon! H-Hyungwon! No, no, no. W-wait this is--”

 _This is too much._ He’s drowning in everything crashing over him at once and he hears Hyungwon moan out to him, a string of incoherent curses coming with it as he digs his fingers into his waist, thrusting up once more just to release inside of him.

Hoseok is lightheaded, blurs of white invading his vision as he drops himself completely against Hyungwon. He has pulled out, licked and sucked each finger clean of Hoseok’s cum, but he only heard it, unable to bring himself to watch such a thing in his state. He’s weak he’s tired and he’s broken into so many little pieces, and he’s panting but he can’t feel Hyungwon’s doing the same. Hyungwon’s chest is not heaving like his. Hyungwon’s lips are parted into exhaustion and pure bliss, but he doesn’t take a single breath to relieve himself like Hoseok has to.

“Are you… okay?” Hyungwon asks quietly.

“Y-Yeah…” He’s shaking, quivering in Hyungwon’s hold, his nails still dug into Hyungwon’s arms and blood still smeared over his bottom lip.

Hyungwon wraps his arms around him, neither in any state to care about the mess just yet, and he leaves behind gentle kiss all over Hoseok's shoulder and chest, lips and jaw. "So pretty and all mine." One hand is rubbing a soothing thumb over the small of Hoseok's back, feeling him twitch underneath his touch, and the other is making its way to Hoseok's soaked blond locks to pet him. "You're so good." Praises pool from Hyungwon's lips, sweet and gentle, such a contrast to how he just had Hoseok screaming his name in the ways he possibly could. And now they're both worn yet Hyungwon is making sure Hoseok is okay after it all, not wanting to leave him exhausted and sore.

Hoseok loves all the praises, he love how Hyungwon compliments him no matter in which way it is. He loves when Hyungwon holds him close, lips all over his body and hands gently caressing him to soothe any pain he had caused. He loves how gentle Hyungwon can be one second, and when Hoseok asks him to bite him, to hurt him and break him apart, Hyungwon doesn't hesitate to do just that and more.

“We should clean up," Hyungwon mumbles against his skin, placing even more delicate kisses that linger over Hoseok's body for minutes after, for hours, for _days_.

\---

The light just barely manages to beam through the curtains as the alarm goes off, signalling for Hoseok to wake up for work. His eyes flutter open and a groan sounds from his throat, but he doesn’t get up. He throws the blanket over himself more, curling into a ball under the sheets on the small bed.

“Do you have to go?” Hyungwon calls and Hoseok peeks his eyes open, seeing Hyungwon under the blanket with him and his eyes still closed. He had buried himself under the blanket at the first sight of the sunrise, choosing to sleep under there all curled up against Hoseok than anywhere else.

They’d went to sleep together, somehow both passing out on Hoseok’s bed immediately after cleaning up, Hyungwon still continuing to hold Hoseok close to him as though afraid of even letting go, wanting to keep him close at all times.

The blond throws his arms over Hyungwon (one already under Hyungwon’s head to act like a pillow through the night) and pulls Hyungwon closer to him until his forehead is rested against Hoseok’s chest.

“I’ll call in sick for the day. I can’t very well go like this anyway -- everything’s sore.”

Hyungwon peeks up at him, a smile on his face. “Want me to go easy on you next time then?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Needy,” Hyungwon mutters, creeping a hand over to the back of Hoseok’s head to pull him into a kiss, a normal, gentle, delicate kiss, Hyungwon's lips so soft against his. “Love you,” he whispers against them, pecking him on the lips once before as he wraps his arms around Hoseok’s waist. “Love you, cutie.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes in response to that last one, but he laughs nonetheless and his hold on Hyungwon tightens. “Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wanted to write because the lack of vampire!Hyungwon has me constantly in tears. This was supposed to be a drabble but that never works out for me anymore so here's some pwp hyungwonho instead because hell is my home now.


End file.
